Cage
Justin Cage (born July 14, 1983), is a CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Cage. He currently wrestles for CAW Wrestling Online, where he is the current CWO World Heavyweight Champion. He started his career in 2008, where he debuted under the now-closed promotion, NWA Wildside. He was trained by Shawn Michaels. Career NWA Wildside (2008 - 2009) Cage was trained by Shawn Michaels and debuted in 2008. In the Georgia-based National Championship Wrestling promotion he wrestled as Kenny Cage, losing to Michael Brooks in his first match. Kenny Cage then changed his name to just "Cage" and won his first ever Television Championship against Jeremy V. who was the previous champion. He lost the title back to Jeremy V. and regained it for a second time, defeating AJ Miller. His final reign as champion happened during the middle of 2009 when he was defeated by Onyx. CAW Wrestling Online (2010 - Present) Cage would make his debut for CWO when it premiered in 2010. He debuted as a heel. He would go onto win the CWO World Heavyweight Championship on the very first premiere episode after defeating Ace Stevens, Redneck and Codebreaker in the main event for the vacant World Championship. A few weeks after his win, the CWO would go on hiatus, never to be seen from against until 2014. Return The CWO returned on February 4th, 2014, with Cage still as the world champion. He is recognized as the longest-reigning world champion in CWO history, holding the title for 3 1/2 years. Cage would get into a confrontation with the chairman of the company, CJSellers. He would then later defend and also successfully retain the CWO World Heavyweight Championship against Big Boy. Over the next few weeks, he would feud with Big Boy and CJSellers. On the April 1st edition of CWO, Cage challenged CJSellers, to-which CJSellers accepted, but only if Cage retained his title against Big Boy, then CJSellers would face him. Cage retained his title against Big Boy, but then would go on to lose to CJSellers in a Steel Cage match. Personal life Cage was arrested on June 10, 2003 after throwing a ticket at an officer and also shoving the officer. He was released on a $500.00 bond. He spends most of his free time visiting car collections. He also collects vintage Ford cars, owning over 75 cars. Cage had added on a 2,000 sq. ft. garage for his collection of cars. He revealed that he hired a crack team of mechanical wizards who are adept at fixing, restoring and customizing just about every type of vehicle imaginable. In wrestling * Finishers and signatures ** Cash Out (Double underhook facebuster) ** Spiral Tap (Corkscrew somersault transitioned into either a leg drop or a senton bomb) - NWA * Signatures ** Abdominal stretch ** Backbreaker ** Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron ** Chop block ** Discus clothesline ** Dropkick ** Falling or running neckbreaker ** Figure four leglock ** Flowing DDT ** Enzuigiri ** Mounted punches ** Over the shoulder belly to back piledriver ** Pelé kick (Back flip kick) ** Rack Bomb (Backbreaker rack twisted into a powerbomb) ** Reverse frankensteiner ** Running clothesline ** Running swinging neckbreaker ** Shooting Cage Press (Springboard shooting star press) ** Sleeper hold ** Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) ** Springboard flying forearm smash ** Standing senton bomb ** Starmaker (High-angle belly to back suplex) ** Tornado DDT ** Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam * Entrance themes ** "Re-Arranged" by Limp Bizkit ** "Click Click Boom" by Saliva) ** '''"The Game" by Motörhead Championships and Accomplishments * NWA Wildside ** NWA Wildside Television Championship (3 times) * CAW Wrestling Online ** CWO World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) Category:Wrestlers